Secrets in the dark
by SeverusNight
Summary: Luna Lovegood has two secrets noone at Hogwarts knows save for the headmaster, one she has a twin named Celestial Lovegood two she and her twin are the children of Elronds mother-in-law Galadriel who decided it was time for elves and man to reeducate the other
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Celestial and Luna Lovegood are twins who have never gone to the same school and never seen eachother for more than a few days a year. Dumbledore decided that the two girls should got to school together and re-introduce the girls to each other. but little does he know these girls have one of the best kept secrets of all. (sorry i suck at summeries)

Disclaimer: hogwarts, luna and the gang belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling not me the only thing i own is the plot and some of the characters.

Chapter 1: standing in the dark

Luna Lovegood sat in her bedroom reading the latest edition of the of the Quibbler when her fathers voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, this startled her out of her single minded reprieve.

"Yes Father?" she asked her dream like voice giving an air of serene calm to the room.

"Luna darling we have to get going or else we'll miss the train,"

Luna sighed and put her wand behind her ear for safe keeping when this was done she grabbed her cloak, trunk and her copy of her father's magazine and walked down the stairs radish earrings hitting the side of her neck with each step.

When Luna reached the bottom of the steps she looked up at her father and said

Now Father dont for get to leave food out for the nikies at night they are terribly shy."

Luna's dad laughed at the childish audacity of his child "Dont worry Luna," he said "I will you just keep looking for those Gnargles at Hogwarts ok?"

Luna nodded and the two held each other to apperate. Once they had apperated to a dark alleyway close to king's cross station they walked the rest of the way to Platform 9 ¾ Luna looked around.

"dad." she said hesitantly "where's Celest?"

"Oh what oh yes your sister, she and the others accompanying her will be at the feast so don't worry.'' he kissed his daughters head and sent her off to the train.

The train ride there was at most boreing for Luna, she really didn't pay attention to what ever Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were talking about she really just wanted to see Celest. Luna felt herself nodding off something she didn't do very often but still sleep claimed her.

Luna woke up to someone shaking her. Looking up she found it was Neville, she streched and got up. Looking out the window she could tell they were close to Hogwarts and that Neville had woken her up so that she could get on her robes she quickly got the task done and started looking for creatures that didnt want to be seen. This ate up the rest of the time till she got to Hogwarts.

The first year sorting went by quicker than Luna would have thought. but finally, finally Dumbledore stood up and called the hall to silence.

"Alright." he said his voice suprisingly commanding for someone of his age. "We have a new thing this year, this year we have some transfer students." as if on cue and it proably was knowing Dumledore the doors opened and 4 students strode into the room, Luna immediately recognized her sister. She looked exactly like Luna except the eyes and hair color. Luna and Celest had the same pale skin that glowed slightly. But where Luna had blond hair Celest had midnight black hair, and their eyes Celest had bright ice blue eyes normally the two dressed very conservatively but tonight she was wearing a tight black gothic looking dress, most didnt know but the two actually had muggle friends, it showed off every curve the 15 year old had and that Luna had as well being almost exact copies of the other, and judgeing by the way she was scowling at the dark wizard next to her it was his fault.

The four students stood infront of the high table Mcgonagal stood with a parchemnt in her hands she unrolled it and grabbed the sorting hat.

"LeStrange, Wyvrin." the dark wizard next to Celest walked up and sat down rather begrudgingly, the transfiguration's teacher placed the hat on his head and almost immediately it shouted

"SLYTHERIN!'' no clapping was heard as the wayward LeStrange took his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Lovegood, Celestial." Celest glared daggers at the woman but got up none the less and the hat was placed on her head. The hat just sat there, seconds ticked away into minuets and after a few of those someone from the direction of the Hufflepuff table shouted

"I think she broke the bloody hat!" snickers and poorly concealed laughter hit the once dead silent hall. when it had finally died down the hat said very hesitantly

"Slir...griffen...claw?" th hall went if possiable even silenter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Authors note: hey all guys. Sorry I haven't been able to update in forever, things in life rarely go as they are planned and that's whats been happening with me. So with out further boring talk here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Well isn't that nice?

After a few seconds of dead silence, The Great Hall erupted into shouts and protests. All the while Celest just sat there, not really knowing what to do. She looked at Luna, Luna shrugged in return, the hall was now more chaotic than she had ever seen it, this didn't sit well with the fair haired girl.

"Silence!" an old but strong voice commanded, the hall instantly quieted down. "If you please, I would like to converse with the heads of the houses named by the Sorting Hat." The heads of Slytherin, Griffindor and Ravenclaw stood up, they formed a circle behind the Headmasters chair and began to converse with him in hused tones.

Celest took off the hat with an exhausted sounding sigh. This was not good, she wasn't suppose to draw attention to herself or her sister, she snorted, fat lot of good she was doing so far. She looked down at the bloody hat with distain, maybe it would have been better to stay at madam laura's?

_Don't you even think that!_ a deep voice growled, Wyvrin had slipped into her mind without her noticing, pushing down her anger at herself she shook her head.

_Wyverin, ive already started causin trouble for my little sister. _

_that's no reason to think the way you are. _Wyvrin said and Celest chuckled, the LeStrange boy had a Scottish accent, unlike his two older brothers, he had been raised in Scotland, and it had always been amusing to hear that voice in her thoughts.

_I know Wyv, I know _with that Celest shoved Wyvrin out of her mind and put back up the defenses that should have been in there in the first place. The amount of time the professors were taking to talk was worring Celest, she wasn't used to this type of indecision.

Finally the professors broke away and Dumbledore said "Alright a decision has been reached, since Slytherin was the first house that the Sorting Hat said Ms. Lovegood will be placed in that house, now if you please Professor, continue sorting the other two children?"

Celest sat down next to Wyvrin, who immediately was on guard, Celest rolled her eyes, what could a bunch of dumb kids do?

Severus Snape was pleased with his decision, the Lovegood twin held promise in her of that he was sure. He looked down at the two new children in his house, the male was a LeStrange and looked very much like his brothers. The Lovegood girl looked to be the complete opposite of her sister, but that wasn't strange, they were after all Witches. He pulled out a book and began to read, no longer paying any attention to the fact that the sorting had ended and that Dumbledore was going on and on about something he really didn't care about.

_Old fool_ Severus thought with hatred, _I don't know how much longer I can stand you manipulating the whole of the Wizarding World for your own sick entertainment, _Severus shook his head and went back to his reading, never knowing that a certain Sytherin girl had just heard all his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fool? _Celset thought turning back to Wyvrin, "Somethings not right Wyv,"

Wvyrin sighed, "No, absoulutly not. We just bearly got here Celest. Don't go causing trouble over the fact that you think somethings not right." He growled the last part.

Celest rolled her eyes, "Fine." she said "We'll be dull."

Wyvrin was about to comment when Luna came skipping over to their table and took a seat next to her sister. Celest's attention was immediatly on the other girl and she smiled as Luna began to talk about things Wvyrin could care less about.

The rest of the night sped by much too fast for Celest's liking, she lay in bed, not really wanting to get up. In the end she knew she had to. Laura would be sorely disapointed in the girl if she decided to skip out on classes that first day. She looked over to the other girls, still snoring much to her extreme displeasure. Sighing she got up got her clothes out of her trunk and walked over to the showers.

Turning the nobs of the shower to the tempature Celest wanted it at she set her stuff down undressed and stepped in. Celest washed herself quickly and got dressed just as quickly. The robes felt strange on her, as did the skirt she really wasnt sure how her sister could stand them.

_Thats easy sister. _Luna said in her head, taking Celest by suprise. _I cant stand them. I prefer pants. _

Celest chuckled. _Goodmorning sister, you startled me. _She heard her sister giggle in her head.

_Then keep up your mental sheilds, you'll need to do that anyway. Dont want to invite anything in. _Luna commented seriously.

_Right. Well I should see if Wyvrin is up yet._

_Dont nag me woman im up. _Wyvrin growled sleepily to the girls.

_Goodmorning Rin! _

_Dont call me that Lulu _Wyvrin groaned. _You know i dont like that name._

_Thats what makes it so fun! _Luna exclaimed happily, Wyvrin groaned again

_A little help here Celest? _

_What and take the amusment out of the day? I think not! _

_Why are you both so mean? _Wyvrin asked mocking hurt.

_Shut up Wvyrin and get your butt out of bed. _Luna said. _If your not down in the Great Hall in 10 minutes then im coming into the Slytherin dorms and dressing y__ou myself._

_Okay okay! God such a slave driver. _

_Meet you down in the Great Hall in a few minutes Luna._

Luna hummed in response. No doubt contemplating how to embarass their long time friend, Celest shook her head and riased her mental shields.

As Celest exited the bathroom she noticed that her roommates were just beginning to get up. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her book bag. As Celest stood up she noticed that there was a baby snake on her night stand. Carefully she picked up the snake and put it on around her neck. The snake curled its tale around its self and closed its eyes. Celest smiled not at all freaked out by the way it was acting. Animals in general liked her and Celest liked them, with her hair still wet she exited her dorm and walked out into the common room. The common room was quiet, hardly anyone was up yet.

_Strange. _Celest thought as she walked out of the common room and into the hallway. _I thought more people would be up by now. _Stuck in her own thoughts she didnt notice someone was in the hallway with her until she ran head long into said person.

"Watch were you're going." Celest hissed looking from her place on the floor. _Shit _she groaned looking up into the eyes of her head of house. Snape looked back down at her.

"Ms. Lovegood. I highly suggest that you watch your tone with a professor." he snapped at her. Celest raised and eyebrow and got up.

"Sorry sir." She said in a bored tone.

Snape glared at the girl "And next time watch were you are going. I will not have a student of my house daydreaming like a child."

Celest sighed "Yes master" She muttered

"What did you say?" Snape growled.

"Nothing sir." she said moving around him, Snape caught her arm.

"Just because you're new here doesnt mean that you will get away with disrespect. I dont know how Laura teaches you and I dont care. You will respect your teachers is that clear Ms. Lovegood?"

Celest wretched her arm away from the man. "Just because you're a professor doesnt give you the right to man handle a student sir."

Snape glared at Celest and walked away.

"Fucking idiot." Celest whispered to herself once Snape was out of hearing range.

"Stupid girl." Snape muttered once he had gotten far enough away. Now he was seriously reconsidering having the girl in his house. She was far to out spoken to be in Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a loooonnng time T.T for those of you who have followed this story I thank you for that, also I use some elvish in this chapter. I will put the translations right next to what was said. Anyway here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : <strong>Not what it seems.<strong>

After the confrontation with with the Professor Celest continued on her way to the Great Hall. She was about to the Slytherin table when a blonde projectile slammed into her side and wrapped her arms around her. Celest was only just able to keep herself from falling over.

"What the hell Luna!" She hissed at her sister.

Luna only buried her head deeper into her sisters side. This set warning bells off for Celest. She looked down at Luna and realized the girl was shaking. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table only to find one of the students that had come with her staring right back. Celest tilted her head in confusion, she didnt know this boy, but he had almost white hair and grey eyes. Celest could see passed the glamour he wore and noticed that he wasnt a boy. He was a man. Without much more thought she pushed into the persons mind. Or tried to. As soon as she tried the boy got up and walked over to her. He stopped when he got to her and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Mae govannen" he said. "Khila amin" (Hello, Follow me) with that he turned and walked out the Great Hall's doors.

Celest stood there stunned. Elvish. This person had just spoken Elvish to her. With Luna still wrapped around her and not showing signs of letting go anytime soon she wrapped one arm around her still shaking sisters back and followed the boy out. After many twists and turns he suddenly stopped short and turned.

"Amin hiraetha, amin merna quen." (Im sorry I wish to speak.)

Celest sighed _So he wants to play this game does he? fine ill play. _ "Mani naa essa en lle?" (Whats your name?) As soon as the words left her mouth, he looked stunned. He shook his head.

"Legolas." He said plainly.

"Celest. And this is Luna." she said pointing to her little sister.

Legolas nodded. "I was sent here to make sure you two didnt screw up."

Celest raised and eyebrow, she was about to say something when Luna suddenly let go of her and turned to face the Elf.

"Legolas right?" she asked he nodded. "Your father is Thranduil then?"

Again Legolas nodded. "That is correct."

Luna smiled. "You may tell him that if he has any problems with what our mother has decided then he may take them up with her, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir as they are supporting the Lady of Lothlórien." With that she bowed and re attached herself to her sister.

Legolas was stunned at first after a few seconds he let out a laugh. "Your mother told me of your silver tongues," he shook his head. "I was asked by the Lady of Light to watch over you as well as report back to her of the humans activities." Legolas shuttered. "Can you feel it?" he asked the girls.

Celest nodded. "Morierea," she said slipping into Elven. (dark ones)

Legolas suddenly went ridgid. "Namaarie, Tenna' ento lye omenta." (farewell, until next we meet) with that Legolas slipped away.

Celest stood there contemplating what the Elf had told her.

_Sister. _ Luna's voice filled her mind.

_Yes Lulu?_

_We must get back, someone will have noticed our absence by now._

Celest sighed and turned, "Lets get our schedules shall we?" Luna nodded.

The two walked into the Great Hall Luna still refused to fully let go of Celest, not that she really minded of course, but it did worry her. Luna hardly ever acted like this. She was usually the ray of sunshine that illuminated Celest's world. Seating themselves at the Slytherin table Luna switched from holding her waist to latching onto her arm. Celest looked at Luna worriedly.

"Are you okay dear sister?" she whispered to her.

Luna shook her head and gripped Celest tighter.

Celest raised a hand to stroke Luna's hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Again Luna shook her head. Celest's eyebrows shot up. Luna hardly ever didnt want to talk about something that was bothering her. Celest once again looked over at the Ravenclaw table and noted a few girls pointing and giggling at the pair. Celest growled low in her throat.

"Are they hurting you Lulu?" She asked her voice barely audible.

Luna hesitated and slowly nodded her head. Anger flared in Celest.

"Luna." she said her voice full of ice. "Have you told anyone?"

Luna shook her head and thought at her sister. _They threatened to hurt me even more if I did. _

Celest took a breath trying to calm down. Fate seemed to be against her however as Professor Snape took chose that exact moment to walk up and give Celest her schedule. As he handed it to her he noticed the younger Lovegood girl sitting with her.

"Miss Lovegood." He said in a calm voice. "While I note the fact that you two are sisters and would like to spend time together Hogwarts does have rules, today is the day you get your schedules so the other Miss. Lovegood needs to be seated with her house."

At his words Luna began to shake violently.

Celest smiled as she turned to face her head of house. "Professor Snape." she said in a sickly sweet voice. "While I note that you are in fact a Hogwarts professor I feel the need to remind you that she is my sister, as such I will protect her against all that seek to harm her. So when a person threatens my sister I feel the need to keep her by my side. In conclusion while I appreciate you telling me that, but I regrettably must tell you no."

Snape glared at the girl. "What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.

Celest shrugged. "Well you see 'no' is often the most common phrase used to confirm a negative, I thought that should be a no brainer."

Snape rolled his eyes "You foolish girl I know what 'no' means I was asking why you felt the need to tell me 'no'."

Celest sighed. "I thought that would be the most obvious of all Professor. Did I just not say that when my sister is threatened I feel the need to keep her at my side so that no harm may befall her? This should lead you to the conclusion that somebody in her house has threatened her should it not?"

By the time she was done speaking Snape was red in the face. "Why you insolent little..." he was cut off by a small voice.

"Well spoken Miss Lovegood, 5 points to Slytherin."

Celest looked down and smiled at Professor Flitwick. "Thank you Professor. You have my sisters schedule I am assuming?"

Flitwick nodded. "Yes I do." he said and handed Luna her schedule. "Now I would like to know why you feel the need to protect the other Miss Lovegood from her own house."

Celest felt her anger rising once again, "Maybe if you have a free period sometime today or tomorrow I will tell you, right now however is not the best time as I find myself to emotionally involved in the problem at hand. Is that acceptable?"

Flitwick raised an eyebrow, the girl was cunning indeed. "That is acceptable Miss Lovegood. If you feel the threat is malicious enough, with the permission of the good Professor Snape here, I will allow Luna to shadow you in classes today."

Celest smiled. "That I do Professor." she looked to Snape. "Is that acceptable by you professor? At the very least you would have one more brilliant mind to teach instead of wasting your talents on attempting to teach dunderheads."

Snape sighed, _outsmarted by a Lovegood, what is this world coming too? _he thought "She may, however if she interrupts the studying of the Slytherin house as a whole she will be forced to go back to her Ravenclaw schedule, do I make myself clear?"

Celest smirked. "Crystal." Celest stood up, "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse us, we must go to the library to go over texts." With that the two girls left the Great Hall once more, Luna never letting go of Celest.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that Luna may have acted a little out of character here. However factor in that these two are sisters, I have sisters of my own and this is how it usually goes if they are being bullied. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please write a review, I would love some feed back from you guys.


End file.
